Mary's Sacrifice
by Zephyr169
Summary: The title will make sense in chapter 2. Rated T for blood. This was an amazing game and I highly recommend that everyone plays it. - It's about the incident in the toy box and there after. Alternate ending. (Does not occur in the game) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So I have just played this game called Ib! And it is absolutely AMAZING! I highly recommend all of you play it. The story is amazing. ^-^ So I decided to write this fan-fiction for it. I hope you enjoy it. AND THERE WILL BE A 2nd CHAPTER! Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Garry's POV

We peered through the darkness searching for Ib's lost rose. We had just been pushed inside the 'toy box' by Mary. Ib had lost her rose during the fall and we were desperately trying to find it. There seemed to be red petals everywhere. I hunted frantically for the bright red of Ib's life line.

_Don't let her die. Don't let her die._

I chanted in my head.

"Ib are you okay?" I asked.

_Keep her talking, don't let her give up. We can still make it. Oh please let us find her rose!_

" . . . Ya . . . I'm fine. . ." She answered he voice quiet and filled with pain.

I cringed as I continue to search, hoping beyond hope that we would find it. That we could save her before it was too late. My head throbbed. I had hit it harder than I had thought. I tried not to sway as my vision went blurry and tilted.

"Garry? Are you . . . Alright?" Ib's voice drifter through the darkness towards me.

"Y-ya . . . I'm fine Ib. Don't worry . . . Let's find your rose." I said blinking rapidly till my vision was clear and straight once more.

As we searched I heard a swishing sound, like that of a dress behind me. Turning I saw a doll handing a red rose with two petals left to Mary.

"Ooh? What's this? A present for me? Yaaay, it's so preeetty! Can I have it! Oh, thank you!" Mary squealed loudly with happiness and I reached to cover my ears.

"That . . . It can't be . . ." I felt a tug on my coat sleeve and looking down I saw Ib swaying slightly as her rose was squeezed by Mary's unforgiving hands.

Mary feigned happiness and giggled, her voice bouncing of the walls. Cautiously I took a step forward and I could see the sharp blade of the pallet knife sticking out of her pocket.

"Mary!" I yelled getting her attention.

"Oh! Ib and Garry! Did you find what you were looking for?"

I looked down and saw a small pink key sitting in front of me.

"But anyway, look it! I just got this! Pretty, isn't it!" She giggled again.

"Marry . . . That . . . That rose . . ." I tried to force the words out of my mouth but soon saw I didn't need to.

"Huh? . . . . . . Ahh! You mean this is Ib's? I thought I'd seen it before!"

"Marry, please . . .Give that back to Ib." I tried asking her nicely so as not to enrage her to the point where she would kill Ib.

"Huh? I wonder . . ." Mary was silent for a moment before she walked forward and stood in front of Ib.

"Ib . . . You want this back?" She asked.

"Yes." Ib's voice sounded weak and strained.

"Well . . . Hmmmm . . . Wanna trade Garry's rose?" Mary's voice turned cold and she glared at me.

I felt my heart stop. Turning to Ib I saw the look of pure horror on her face. It was as if she was telling me that there was no way she would ever ask me to do that for her.

_But I have no choice._

"Garry's rose is blue, right? I like red and all, but I like blue even moooore! See? This doll's blue, too! Isn't she cute?" Mary kept talking when she realized we hadn't said anything.

"So? Wanna trade?" She asked her voice once again cold and heartless.

"Don't give me that look Ib. Don't worry . . . I'll be fine. Just leave it to me." I said trying to get the look of terror off her face.

I turned to Mary and my gaze hardened and I walked forward till I was right in front of the painting girl.

"Understood. Please, give me Ib's rose in exchange for mine." I said taking out my light blue rose from my pocket.

"Really? You sure?" Mary asked as if I was going to change my mind.

"Yes . . ." I handed my rose to Mary and watched as she snatched it from me roughly.

Mary then threw Ib's rose into the air and I hurried to catch it before more harm could be done to Ib. I watched as Mary disappeared up the stairs and down the hall. Turning back to Ib I saw a few stray tears make their way done her face.

"Be careful with it. . ." I told her as I handed her, her rose back.

She nods and looks up at me with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Ahaha . . . Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong, Ib. right? So don't look so down! And my rose . . . well! We'll just catch Mary and get it back! Let's do our best! I know we're almost there!" I tried not to grimace as pain shot through my body.

Ib nods slowly and we set off up the stairs after Mary. We ran down the hallway and dread filled me as I saw blue petals littering the floor. I continued behind Ib, trying to keep up and ignore the pain, for her sake. I doubled over and swallowed the taste of blood.

_No not in front of Ib. I don't want her to worry._

I stood there against the wall gasping for breath and I willed Ib to keep going.

_Don't look back Ib. Continue, I'll catch up._

I sighed as I saw Ib look over her shoulder and freeze when she saw me. I gasped as another petal was destroyed. Mary was sadistic, I could tell that she wasn't just ripping them off like the painting of the lady in blue had done. This was much more painful and I struggled to swallow another mouthful of blood as Ib ran towards me. Ib stopped right in front of me, tears in her eyes as she took in my pained expression.

" . . . Ib . . . um . . . Sorry, but . . . could you go ahead? I'm . . . uh . . . I'm sorry . . . I don't really know what to say . . . I don't want to lie to you . . . But I . . . I don't want to tell the truth either . . . If you need help . . . I'll come running. Go on . . . ahead." I said watching as her tears finally fell.

_She knows._

She knows I'm dying and she doesn't want to leave me. I smiled reassuringly at Ib and nudged her in the direction of the stairs.

"Be careful Ib. get out of here safely. I'll be there soon." I said. Trying to keep my voice strong and steady.

Slowly Ib nods and walks away, her head bowed.

_Please let her make it. Please let her get out._

I swayed as my vision swam and I grabbed the wall for balance, slowly sliding down it to the floor. I could taste more blood in my mouth and I struggled to breath. Yet I waited, waited till I was sure Ib was too far away to see. I leaned over and spit out the blood. The taste of iron made me gag and I dissolved into a coughing fit. I sat with my back against the wall and slowly brought my right knee up to my chest. I wiped the excess blood from my face onto the sleeve of my coat. I tried to stifle the cry of pain as a wave of agony crashed down on my senses. It felt as if someone was slicing me apart. I knew I only had a couple of petals left. I smiled at that. Ib would be out in a matter of minuets I was sure, and Mary would end up killing me. This would all end. Ib would be safe. I heard footsteps rushing towards me as a darkness crept over my sight. I saw a flash of red run by and sit next to me followed by a flash of yellow.

_Mary! No Ib!_

I willed myself to stand but I couldn't. Blood trickled down my chin and I couldn't even gather enough strength to raise my arm to wipe it off. Slowly the darkness that crept along the edge of my vision rushed forward and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Ib sitting next to me holding my hand, crying and screaming my name.

* * *

**I know it's sad but there is more! Don't worry! ^-^ I hope you all liked it, please review! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ib's POV

I walked away from Garry trying not to look back. I knew he wouldn't want me to see him hurting. I knew what Mary was doing to him, yet something was nagging at the back of my mind.

_Did Mary know what she was doing? Or was she too far gone to understand?_

I walked down the hallway and found stairs leading into a black and pink room. There was a singsong voice up ahead.

"Loves me . . . Loves me not . . . Loves me . . . Loves me not . . ." I turned the corner to see Mary ripping Garry's rose apart one petal at a time, shredding each petal for good measure.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Mary froze, her hand pulled away from the last dying petal. She looked shocked at my sudden appearance and uncharacteristically loud scream. Mary just stood there as if listening to someone. Her face went cold and she reached once more for the petal. I stared at her shocked and acted before I could think.

"You're killing him! Stop! Please." I sank to my knees and the tears stained my face once again.

"Mary, stop. If you kill him then I too will die." I said as I brought out my rose witch only had two petals left.

Mary stood there and looked at me like I was crazy. She pulled away from the rose and looked down at it. Her face went from cold and heartless to a depressed child and back again. I couldn't help but notice it looked like she was arguing with someone. The knife that was originally clenched in her hand was dropped and fell with a clatter onto the black floor.

"No. . . I can't do that . . . . . not to Garry or Ib . . . you can't make me." she looked up and slowly handed me Garry's rose.

I took it warily questions pounding in my head. I sat there and smiled at her when she let go of Garry's mutilated rose.

"Thank you Mary." I said with sincerity.

She gave me a small smile and surprised me by engulfing me in a hug. When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes and she spoke to me as if I was going to abandon her.

"I'm s-sorry . . . Ib, I-I'm so s-sorry!" she cried.

"I never wanted to kill Garry, I swear. I was told to take his rose and . . . I swear I didn't know! Ib

Please . . . please forgive me! He told me to." Mary went hysterical.

I just pulled her into another hug and murmured in her ear that I understood. I looked at her tear stained face and asked her one question.

"Who told you to?" My voice was quiet but with an underlining tone of anger.

"Fa . . . Father. . . . He didn't want me to stay here any longer . . . . so he . . . . he told me to keep Garry here and I could escape. . . I can only leave if someone takes my place Ib. . . he didn't mean to bring you here too . . . that was a mistake . . . his spirit lingers here trying to protect me and keep me happy . . . all I had ever wanted was to be free . . . I never liked it here. . . so he made a plan . . . I didn't want anyone to die I swear! I'm so sorry Ib." she dissolved into tears once more and I told her it was fine.

"Mary, we need to save Garry. Okay? I need to find a vase. Do you know where one is?" I asked her.

She lifted her head and nodded.

"Follow me Ib! I know where we can find one." and with that she took off down the stairs.

I followed directly behind and we soon found Garry. He was slumped against the wall. I rushed past Mary and knelt beside him. I took hold of his hand witch was growing cold.

"Garry. . . . no Garry . . . . please no. . . you still have one petal . . . it'll be fine Garry. . . . I promise you. . . ." my voice trailed off as I saw a trickle of blood slip down his chin.

"No. . . I didn't know this would happen. . . . NO!" Mary screamed at no one.

She too fell to her knees beside Garry and wept. We were both her friends, or were before she had gone crazy and tried to kill us. Slowly Garry's eyes fell closed and his breathing went ragged. I looked down at his rose and saw the last petal wilting. Slowly turning a dark brown.

"Mary! Quickly!" I yelled and we both jumped to our feet trying to blink the tears out of our eyes just enough so we could see. Reaching the end of the hallway Mary opened a secret door and pointed to the vase. I ran to it and looked inside to see only a couple of drops of water inside. My hope dwindled but didn't disappear completely.

_Would this be enough to save him?_

I gently placed the stem inside the vase and took a step back. Mary and I stood there and watch as the last petal slowly wilted and fell off.

"no. . . . . we were . . too late. . . no" I sank to my knees in front of the vase and dead rose. My head met my hands and I cried.

Mary's POV

I had told Ib everything. How father had tried to save me from this place, how I could only leave if someone stayed behind. I loved father. But I could never forgive him for this. He had told me that if the

rose was destroyed Garry would be stuck here, he would just be asleep for a long time, that he would replace me and I could leave. I didn't really like having to lock Garry here, but I couldn't stay any longer. Father had lied to me. Yes Garry would stay here, yes he wouldn't be lonely like I was, he would only sleep for all eternity. He would die.

_Why would father do this? Why would he want Garry to die? He was one of my friends. I only have two, so why would he take one away?_

I didn't want Garry to die. Ib said she would kill her rose if I killed Garry's. I didn't want her to stay here forever. I wanted to leave with her, to be with my best friend. I walked towards Ib's slumped form and pulled her into a hug. I cried, I cried for Garry.

I slowly raised my head to a touch on my shoulder. Looking through the tears I saw a tall figure wearing a blue coat.

_No._

"I've got to go." I told Ib with sadness in my voice.

I pulled away from Ib and walked closer to see the man's face. I wiped my eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him before taking the lighter out of his pocket and leaving the small room quietly.

I didn't look back.

Garry's POV

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly I pulled myself to my feet and followed the sound of crying down the hallway. The only thought in my mind was Ib.

_Would she be okay? Or did Mary hurt her?_

I opened the door and was surprised to see both Ib and Mary sobbing. Looking towards the vase I could see my rose fully bloomed with one petal on the desk. I walked forward and hesitantly tapped Mary on the shoulder. She looked up at me and a look of disbelief appeared on her face. Slowly she separated herself from Ib's crying form. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I was bewildered and almost missed her whispered apology. I looked down at her to see her take my lighter and sprint down the hall. I shrugged it off for now as I looked back at Ib.

_She must not have seen the flower._

I reached for my blue rose and slowly brought it to her face. It tickled her hands and she slowly looked up. I saw the grief and despair in her gaze transform into relief and joy. Ib gave me the biggest smile i'd seen from her yet and it lit up her tear stained face. I was flung backward by the force of her hug. She had flown towards me and I could only smile and hold her close. When she let go her eyes searched the room worriedly.

"Where's Mary?" She asked uneasiness present in her voice.

"She ran down the hallway a few minutes ago." I said.

"We need to find her! Before she does something terrible." Ib said her voice cracking only slightly.

"What do you mean Ib? What happened?" I asked worried that Mary had taken Ib's rose.

"I'll tell you on the way, come on." she said as she sprinted out the door her brown hair flying behind her.

I sighed and ran out the door and listened to Ib's breathy explanation as we ran down the hallway in search of Mary. I was shocked to say the least.

"So Mary didn't know about any of it? It was all what her 'father' was telling her?" I asked.

"Yes." Ib replied looking determined as we found the stairs and dashed up them.

We entered the room at the top of the stairs and looked around for Mary. There were large vines covering one of the doorways and I saw a small opening that looked like it was cut by a knife. Walking over to the small hole I saw the pallet knife that Mary carried lying on the floor.

"Ib I think she went in here." I told her and she immediately ran in.

I followed squeezing through the vines and thorns scratching my hand in the process. Reaching the other side I ran up the steps after Ib. When I reached the top the sight that greeted me was shocking. There was Mary standing next to a painting, shattered glass littered the floor. Ib was running to Mary, who upon closer inspection was holding my lighter in her hand. She flicked the lighter multiple times trying to get it to spark.

"Mary! We can find another way, Please! Give us a chance." Ib yelled, her voice a couple octaves higher.

"Mary. . . . Come on don't do this. . . . . We can still get out. . . . . We'll find a way." I said finally snapping out of my silent spell.

"NO! . . . We can't . . . We can't all get out . . . . . .I'm sorry . . . . But . . . . I can't stay here any longer . . . . And you don't belong here. . . . . There's only one choice" Mary voice was weak and soft, barely audible even in the silent room.

Ib raced forward trying to reach Mary before she could light the painting behind her. She was one second too late. The spark came to life and Mary thrust it into the middle of the painting, the fire eating it up hungrily. I watched as the frame and broken painting went up in flames and disappeared till there was only ashes left. I turned my attention back to Mary who watched in slight fascination as her fingers started to catch fire. They traveled up from the tips of her toes and fingers till they completely ate away her whole form.

"Goodbye. I'm sorry for all I did, please forgive me." Mary said as she slowly burned to ashes.

I watched as Mary's form of ashes swirled around until they landed on the floor in a small pile. Ib fell to her knees beside Mary's remains and sobbed. I walked over and knelt down next to her, wrapping my long arm around her body to give her comfort. Ib looked up and reached into her pocket to retrieve the small lemon candy I had given her earlier. I watched as she lowered it slowly onto the small pile of ashes.

"I'm so sorry Mary. . . . I wish we could have tried to find . . . another way." Ib's voice was shaky and her body racked with sobs.

"Come on Ib, it's time we got moving." I said helping her to her feet as she slowly nodded.

I subconsciously held my right hand that was slowly dripping blood from the angry cut I had received from the thorns. Ib looked over at me and let out a small gasp.

"What?!" I asked her my eyes widening.

"Garry, your hurt. Your hand is bleeding." She said rushing forward and gently taking my wounded hand in her tiny palms.

"Oh . . . I see, so it is ." I said running my left hand through my hair.

". . Don't worry though, it's just a scratch. . . I'll be fine." I tried to reassure her.

Ib looked up at me and met my gaze sternly. She pulled out a small, white, lace handkerchief from her pocket and slowly wrapped it around my bleeding hand.

"There. Now we can go home." She said a small smile on her face.

I nodded and thanked her for her kindness and we were once again on our way. When we reached the doorway we both turned back and said our last goodbyes to Mary, then turned and left. We walked silently through the gallery till we came upon a large painting titled 'Fabricated World'. I looked around then back at the painting.

"This looks like the real world but how are we supposed to get through?" I said out loud.

Suddenly the lights flashed and when we looked back the golden frame that used to surround the edges was gone. I looked at Ib and sent her a small smile.

"We can get out Ib, come on take my hand." I said offering her my hand as I stepped closer to the painting.

She nods and reaches out to grab my hand but stops and turns to her left, her eyes widening as tears streamed down her face.

"Ib?" I looked to the left expecting to see an army of angry art pieces chasing us, or some sinister art piece holding Ib's rose. Instead I saw a swirl of ashes that slowly took the form of a discolored Mary. She held the piece of lemon candy in her hands and she was smiling, though it was sad, it was genuine.

"Thank you." Was all she said as a small breeze blew from behind us and Mary's form was blown away back down the hallway.

"Okay. . . . . . Lets . . Go." Ib uttered.

I nodded and took her still outstretched hand and we leapt into the painting. The world was solid white and I opened my eyes slowly to see the giant rose sculpture. 'Embodiment of Spirit' was the title of the piece.

_What happened?_

My head was throbbing as though I smashed it on the floor. I looked around and saw a few people enjoying the gallery. I turned my attention to the rose in front of me.

_Why do I feel so sad? It's as if I'm forgetting something. But what?_

I turn as a small hand tugged on my coat. I'm met with a pair of great big red eyes. I smiled at the young girl before me.

"Hello there." I said happily.

"What are you looking at?" She asks her voice soft and shy.

"Um . . . Well it's a sculpture of a rose I think." I told her.

I would think it was obvious but maybe she couldn't really see it because I was in the way.

"Here, I'll let you get a better view of it then." I said and slowly walked away.

I explored some more of the gallery and went up stairs. I looked around for a piece I believed should have been up here. I couldn't remember the name of it though.

_Weird._

I continued down the hallway till I came to a portrait of a young girl. She had long blond hair, big bright blue eyes that were filled with tears, and a flowered green dress. She was sitting in ashes and the background was on fire. In her hand she held a small piece of lemon candy, and two roses, one a bright blood red, and the other a shining blue. There was a small smile on her face as she was burned. I felt tears fall from my eyes and I reached up to dry them. I heard a small sob and looking to my left I saw the small girl crying as well as she observed the portrait. Our eyes met and I reached out my right hand to dry her tears. She caught sight of a white handkerchief wrapped around my palm at the same time I did. We looked back at each other and I saw recognition flash in her eyes.

"Ib . . ." I muttered.

Ib nodded and smiled tears still falling. Together we turned to the painting of Mary in front of us. The title below was 'Sacrifice for the ones Loved'.


End file.
